


Dentist Shouldnt Be This Attractive

by Writing_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dates, Dentist AU, Eren is a cinnimon roll, Fluff, I have an OC in here, Im bad at this, Is actually less of a dentist au now., Levi is a pervert, Lots of Sex, M/M, Patients people, Sex Toys, She's adorable, Slowish build, Smut, chapters will get longer, eventually, lots of fluff, puns, sorry - Freeform, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Dreams/pseuds/Writing_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has never been a fan of dentists. But after he gets a cavity and has a run in with a rather attractive dentist, his thoughts might start to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first time posting on Archive so take it easy i dont know what im doing. I dont think i did to bad of a job and im planning on making it a muti chapter so... yes.

Eren Jaeger has never liked the dentist. In fact, he completely hated dentists. With are their stupid sharp tool and loud drill thingys. He doesn’t enjoy it. So after he turned 18, and his mother couldn’t actually make him go to the dentist anymore, he didn’t. Eren always took extra good care of his teeth because of it too. He brushed three times a day, used floss and mouthwash. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? But alas, something went wrong.  
“Shit…” Eren groaned as he held his jaw carefully.  
“What’s wrong Eren?” Armin, his childhood best friend, questioned, taking a break from studying to do so.  
“It’s nothing just…my mouth hurts like a bitch. Has for a few days.” Eren rubbed where his mouth hurt as he spoke.  
“Is it your jaw? Does it hurt to move it?” Armin asked, turning to look at his friend.  
“No no,” Eren got up and headed for the bathroom, “It’s like my tooth or something.” He opened his mouth and looked in the mirror. “It doesn’t seem like anything wrong though.” He said as he turned back to look at Armin.  
“Oh no.” His friend said softly, looking apologetic. “I think you might have a cavity.”  
Eren’s eyes went wide at that. “No. No no no no no no no. Nope. Not possible. How could I have gotten one? That’s- just no!” He looked frantic as he ran a hand through his hair.

“The only way you can find out is if you go to the de-“  
“No! Armin no. I’m not going to the dentist. It’s nothing. Nothing’s wrong. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” Eren laughed nervously as he looked at his friend, knowing that he wasn’t buying it.  
“Eren, you have been holding off on going to the dentist for literally two years. You’re twenty now. You’re a big boy. Just go to the dentist and get it checked out. It might not even be anything.” Armin looked at his friend with a small smile.  
“Fine.”

________________________

Eren pulled on the sleeves of his [sweater](http://www.polyvore.com/eren/set?id=174166808) as he walked up to the building. It seems a lot smaller than he remembers but no less intimidating. He opened the doors and walked up to the counter where a small lady with blondish reddish hair sat.  
“Hi! How can I help you?” The women, Petra from her name tag, asked in an overly cheery voice.  
“Um...I have an appointment with Dr. Smith for 2:00pm.” Eren said softly with a little smile. When he called a couple days ago, they had said that Dr. Smith was really good when it came to patients with a fear of dentists or sharp objects.  
“Oh yes! Eren, I remember. Well, unfortunately, Dr. Smith is on a temporary leave due to his wife going into labor, instead we have Dr. Ackerman to take his place.”  
Eren must have visibly paled because right after Petra said that, she followed up with “Don’t worry sweetie. Dr. Ackerman is just as good as Dr. Smith, if not better.” She winked at him and then told him to take a seat. “Dr. Ackerman will be with you in a moment.” He nodded and sat down in one of the plus chairs that adorned the waiting room.  
True to her word, a few minutes later, a man wearing a white [lab coat](http://www.polyvore.com/levi/set?id=174175960) came into the waiting room and looked at Eren,  
“Eren Jaeger?”  
Eren nodded.  
“Come with me.”  
Eren stood and followed the, shorter, man into another room which held a chair, a desk, and a sink. Eren couldn’t help but notice how clean is was, but that did nothing to help his nervousness.  
“Jesus Christ kid, calm now. You look like you’re about to shit a brick.”  
Eren looked at the man with his eyes wide. “w-what…?”  
The man sighed and shook his head before looking back up at Eren, “Calm down. You don’t have anything to worry about. Now sit down in that chair.” He said as he pointed to the chair in the middle of the room and looked down at a clipboard he held in his hand. “You think you might have a cavity?” He asked after Eren had sit down.  
Eren nodded and looked at his hands, “It hurts when I eat sweet things.”  
The doctor nodded and he went over to wash his hands before putting a pair of white gloves on.  
“Okay. Well that doesn’t necessarily mean that you have a cavity, but you never know.” Levi (Eren finally got to see his name tag) sat down on a little stool that stood by the chair and hooked a little mask around his ears to cover his mouth. He grabbed one of the tools that sat on the table next to him and turned back to Eren.  
“Open up.”  
Eren opened his mouth hesitantly.  
Levi first felt around Eren’s gums with his finger, and then took the tool he had in his hand and started poking and prodding at Eren’s teeth. Everything was going fine and Eren slowly started to relax until the tool hit one part of his tooth that made him jolt and clamp his mouth shut on instinct. Levi just barely had the time to remove his hand from Eren’s mouth before he could bite his finger off.  
Levi sighed and sat his tool down on the little table before turning back to Eren, who had his hand on his jaw, trying to sooth the aching pain.  
“You’re gonna have to get it pulled.” Levi said as he wheeled the stool over to his desk. Eren groaned and covered his face with his hands.  
“I can do it today if you’re up for it. You were my last appointment and I don’t mind staying a little longer,” Levi wheeled back over to where Eren sat, His hands no longer covering his face, “especially for someone as cute as yourself.”  
That caused Eren’s entire face to turn a bright red. Was his dentist legitimately flirting with him?  
Levi chuckled softly, “I’ll even walk you through the process if you’re still that nervous.”  
It took Eren a minute to think about it, than he nodded softly, figuring that he could just get it out of the way and not have to worry about it anymore.  
“Alright than.” Levi said as he got up and went to his desk to retrieve something. He came back with a package and a little bottle.  
“This is just a local anesthesia to numb your mouth. I’ll be putting two doses in you, just to be on the safe side, but it’s not harmful so you have nothing to worry about.”  
Eren nodded as he watched Levi open the package and pull out a small syringe, which he filled with the liquid from the bottle and turned to look at Eren.  
“I’ll put a little bit of numbing gel on your gums first and then give you the shot.” Levi explained as he grabbed another bottle and opened it. Rubbing the gel onto Eren’s mouth he proceeded with the shot.  
“Little pinch.” Levi stated as he stuck the needle into Eren’s gums and let out the liquid. After repeating the process, this time with the shot going on the inside of Eren’s gums, Levi got to work, also explain what he was doing as he did it.  
After about an hour, Levi was finished and he let Eren sit up in the chair. He moved to put the tools in the sink, and when he came back he was greeted with a dopey smiling Eren.  
“Thank you.” He spoke with his word slightly slurred due to his mouth this being numb.  
Levi let out a short laugh and walked back over to his patient. “You gonna be okay kid?”  
Eren nodded and stood up, stumbling a little from sitting down so long. He looked at Levi, who was holding out a small piece of paper,  
“This has my work, and personal phone numbers on it. Why don’t you call me and let me know how you’re holding up.”  
Eren blushed and nodded as he took the card. He bid Levi a fare well and left the office. He made sure to make another appointment with Dr. Ackerman before leaving the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this chapter up so early? oh yeah. I have no self control. They will get longer eventually i swear...for now its 2am and idk why i posted this

Eren was giddy as he stepped into his shared apartment, which was a surprise to Armin, considering he just got back from a place he absolutely dreaded.  
“Hey Eren?” Armin asked, staring at his friend suspiciously.  
“Yeah Ar, what’s up?”  
“You went to the dentist right?”  
Eren stared back at his friend,  
"What’s that supposed to mean." Eren asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.  
"You just look so...Happy." Armin explained, getting up from his spot on the couch, to join Eren in the Kitchen. "Anyway, what’s the damage?" Armin asked, hopping up on the counter.  
"I had to get a tooth pulled, and I almost bit the dentist’s fingers off." Eren opened his water bottle and took a sip, relishing in the cool sensation flowing over his sore mouth.  
Armin was silent for moment before he spoke up, "That's it?"  
Eren stared at him again.  
"What do you mean 'That's it'?"  
"Eren," Armin spoke with an exasperated tone, "The last time you went to the dentist, it took me, your mom, and Mikasa just to get you in the car. Than when we finally got to the office, two of the nurses had to hold you down so that the dentist could look in your mouth, and nothing was even wrong.  
"So?"  
"So?!" Armin nearly screamed, "You're trying to tell that you had to get a tooth pulled and nothing even happened?! Did you even actually bite the dentist?!"  
"No. No I did not bite the dentist." Eren said as he took another sip of his water. "You were right, it really wasn't that bad." Thoughts of the attractive dentist flooded through Eren's mind and he smiled a little, "Not bad at all."

_____________________

Eren groaned as he woke up with his mouth aching. His clock read 7:09am. Armin would be in class already. He sighed as he sat up and made his way into the bathroom, doing his morning routine and coming back out to find some clothes. He settled on a  
[sweater](http://www.polyvore.com/eren/set?id=174224912) and a pair of shorts, not really planning on going anywhere today. (And he may have slipping on a pair of fuzzy socks just for the hell of it.)  
He grabbed his phone from the table beside his bed, walked out to the living room and collapsed on the couch. He grabbed his back pack from the floor and looked in it, trying to find the Aleve he always kept in there. When he found the small bottle, he took two pills dry, shuddering at the taste it left in his mouth. He rubbed his jaw slowly as he messed around with his phone, going through Tumblr and Instagram before growing bored and shutting it off, choosing to try and go back to sleep.  
He was almost asleep when he heard his ringtone. He huffed and answered his phone, not taking the time to see who the caller was.  
"Hello." Eren answered in a rather irritated tone. He heard a familiar chuckle on the other end of the line, causing him to shoot up from his spot on the couch.  
"Morning Eren." The voice, which he recognized to be the very attractive dentist, said.  
"Dr. Ackerman. Good morning...How did you get my number?" Eren asked confused by the fact that the man was calling him, along with the fact that he had the brunets number.  
"Please, call me Levi, and I found your number in the files. I was just calling to check in. How are you faring?"  
"Hurts like a bitch." Eren groaned out as he lied back down on the couch and threw a hand over to cover his eyes. He heard that chuckle again coming from the other line.  
"Have you taken anything?" Levi asked.  
"Just some Aleve. I was falling asleep before you called." Eren explained as he yawned. "Was that all you called for? I wanna go back to sleep."  
"Yes that was all. Get some rest, tell me if it’s still hurting in a few hours, you may have an infection even though it’s unlikely."  
Eren made a small sound to confirm that he had heard Levi and bid him farewell before hanging up. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

______________

"Levi."  
"What, shitty glasses?"  
"You've got it bad."  
Levi scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"No the fuck I don't. I don't even know the kid. All I said was that he was slightly attractive, that doesn't mean anything." Levi looked out the window of the coffee shop, avoiding the knowing glances he was getting from the eccentric women sitting across from him.  
"Okay than." She said, "Name another time where you went out of your way to see how one of your patients were doing after they left."  
Levi picked at his [shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/levi/set?id=174227864) sleeve, that obviously being a lot more interesting than the conversation he was currently avoiding.  
"My point." Hangi sat back in her chair with a smug look on her face.  
"Okay." Levi sighed. "Maybe I do have a little attraction to him but...I don't even know if he's interested or anything."  
Hangi practically squealed, "My little Levi has a CRUUUUSSH! Isn't that just adorable!"  
"Would you shut up? Jesus fucking Christ, the whole world does not have to know." Levi leaned on the table and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand.  
Levi sighed as he sat up again,  
"I think I'm gonna ask him out."  
Levi was quickly regretting saying those words due to Hangi's squealing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> consisting of fluff and more fluff. And maybe a little bit of angst if you squint hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whale whale whale what do we have here. More of my nonexistent self control.

Eren woke up a few hours later with his jaw still throbbing. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at his phone, noting that it was closing in on lunchtime.

"Fuck me..." He groaned as he lied back on the couch once again. He went to his recent calls and clicked on 'add contact', than he began texting.

 

**To _Attractive Dentist_**

**11:46am**

_Hey, My mouth is still killing me. I was wondering if you could help._

 

 

Eren got up and went to the kitchen as he waited for a reply, which didn't take long at all. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge as he looked over the message.

 

**From _Attractive dentist_**

**11:47am**

_Well, it would probably be best if I take a look but I'm off today. I can come over if you want._

 

Wait. Come over? 

Eren looked up from his phone and took in his surroundings. Empty bottles and dirty dishes lay sprawled around the living room, along with random pieces of clothes here and there.

"Fuck me." He murmured once again as he sent another text out to Levi. Setting his phone down on the kitchen table he began to clean.

 

**To _Attractive Dentist_**

**11:49am**

_Sure, that'd be fine. My address is 6445 Garrison Lane, apartment 2._

 

__________________________  
_

 

"No shit." Levi said out loud to himself as he looked over the text he just received. Rose drive was two blocks away from where he lives.

Levi laughed to himself as he grabbed his keys from the coffee table in front of him and headed out the door, deciding that he'd walk and save himself the effort of getting his car.

 

It only took him about five minutes to get to Eren's apartment, and he waited patiently outside the door after he had knocked. He heard some shuffling and a quiet "Shit." before the door was actually opened.

"You go here fast." Eren said as he opened the door wider to let Levi in.

"Well I only give a couple minutes from here," He said as he took off his shoes by the entrance "Anyway, sit down so I can check and see if anythings wrong."

Eren nodded and lead Levi into the living room where he sat on the couch. Eren Watched Levi as he pulled out a pair of latex gloves from his back pocket.

"You look Pretty cute in that outfit by the way." Levi stated with a smirk.

Eren got a confused look on his face before he looked down and started to turn beat red. He had completely forgotten that he was wearing his short shorts and fuzzy socks. He covered his face with his hands as he groaned quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm rather enjoying the view."

This caused Eren to blush even harder, if that was even possible.

"Shut up, fucking pervert." Eren mumbled the last part of the sentence, hoping that Levi didn't hear it.

He did.

"Ouch. My heart. How could you say something so hurtful." Levi put a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "Come on brat, open up so that I can take a look.

Eren grumbled something about 'old perverts' but complied anyway.

 

When Levi was finished he took off his gloves and looked at Eren

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Just take some Aleve and eat cold and soft foods. Try not to eat too many sweets either."

Eren nodded as he looked at the time on his phone and started to speak quietly,

"I-its a little after noon and I was just wondering if you would wanna go get lunch...or something." Eren's face grew increasingly red as he spoke, never looking up to meet Levi's eyes.

There was silence for a minutes before Levi chuckled softly,

"Sure brat, lets go." Levi moved to put his shoes on before he looked back at Eren, "I hope you don't plan on doing out like that. I would be lying if I said I didn't mind other people seeing you like that." Levi smirked and winked before walking out the door.

Eren scrambled to get up from his spot on the couch, coming back out in one of his favorite [outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=174321264) and racing to put his shoes on and get out the door. Levi smiled slightly at Eren's choice of clothing.

"And I thought you couldn't get any cuter."

Eren blushed again as he looked down and played with the bottom of his sweater.

 

"So where do you wanna go?" Levi asked when they made it outside the complex.

"I was thinking about that little coffee shop down the block. Cafe Rose?"

"Sounds good to me."

 

When they got to the Cafe, they both waited in line chatting idly until it was their turn to order. Levi ordered a small Earl Grey tea and a turkey sandwich, where as Eren ordered a small iced vanilla coffee and a salad.

"You don't really strike me as the salad type." Levi said when they sat down, food in hand.

"Well I'm a vegetarian, and this place doesn't have a lot of things without meat, but their salads are really good." Eren explained as he opened the lid to his salad.

"Interesting." Levi said, having already started on his sandwich. "What do you do for a living, Mr. Vegetarian."

Eren laughed softly, "Right now I'm in my second year of collage and I'm working at the book store my mom used to own," Levi didn't comment on the 'used to' part "But I'm studying to be a Child Psychologist."

"Any particular reason for that?" Levi asked with genuine curiosity.

Eren's smile fell a little at the question, "When I was a kid i went through a lot of shit, and there was no one really there to help me through it." Levi was starting to regret asking the question, "I just wanna be able to help kids who have it rough you know. I don't want them to think "It's be again the world" I just want them to have a safe haven that they can go to, or a person that they can trust and help them through stuff." Eren's voice turned a bit shaky as he wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand, removing his glasses to do so.

"Sorry," He said as he laughed nervously "I'm kind of a mess." Eren put his glasses back on and smiled at Levi, a few traces of tears still glistening in the corner of his eyes.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just fluff. thats all.

Levi stared at the boy before him.  Eren was wiping his tears, trying to get rid of the evidence that he had been crying. he had a small smile on his face as he put his glasses back on.

Levi couldn't help but wonder what exactly this kid had gone through to make him so passionate about helping children, but he wasn't going to pry.

Not yet anyway.

"So Eren," Levi started, picking up his tea and taking a sip before continuing, "Would you like to go anywhere else after this?"

The brunet hesitated for a minute before nodding slowly, "There's a sale going on at my favorite store today and...I kinda wanted to go. Only if you wouldn't mind." Eren looked quite adorable as he talked, fidgeting with his fingers and keeping his head down, all with a small blush coating his cheeks.

"Sure." Levi nodded as he finished off his drink, "I think it would be interesting to see where you shop." Levi smiled softly but it slowly died down when he saw the nervous look Eren had on his face.

"A-Are my clothes r-really that bad...?"

Levi's brow furrowed as he looked at the boy.

The really really adorable boy who was sitting in front of him, with a look that held such sadness.

Levi took a hold of one of Eren's hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly,"I think both you, and your clothing are absolutely adorable." Levi took the chance to glance up at Eren, noticing it redder than he's ever actually seen it. "Come on." Levi said as he pulled Eren up from his seat, "let's go shopping, yeah?"

Eren smiled and nodded enthusiastically while, not so stealthily, intertwining their fingers as they exited the cafe.

 

 

"We're here!" Eren said stopping front of a store with light blue bricks on the outside with a large sign sporting the stores name. 

"How do you even say that..." Levi mumbled under his breath, making the obvious assumption that it wasn't English.

  
"'Niedlich'. Its German for 'Cute'."

"They named a store 'Cute'?"

Eren giggle, _fucking giggled,_ and put his hand up to cover his mouth, "That they did."

"Interesting." Levi said as he started to walk into the store, pulling Eren in with him. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't interested as to what the inside of the store looks like.

He was greeted with pastel.

Pastel everywhere.

' _I cant say I'm surprised.'_ Levi though as he looked around before his eyes landed back on Eren. The boy still looked slightly nervous, but he also looked happy. 

"EREN!" Levi flinched as his ears were assaulted with a high pitched voice. He turned his head to see a small girl with brown hair and a pink [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/emma/set?id=174615532)

Eren released Levi's hand so that he could pick up the girl and twirl her around a few times before putting her back on her feet.

"Look Eren," she said as he backed away and spun around, "I'm wearing the dress you made me!"

' _What?'_

Eren laughed and nodded, "I can see that. I'm glad i made it pink, it really suits you!" 

The girl blushed and played with the end of her dress. "Thank you." She said in a small voice.

Eren looked at Levi and smiled bright, which did _not_ make his heart do a weird fluttery thing, shut up.

"You made that dress?" Levi asked, after he had properly composed himself. Eren nodded and looked around the store

"I actually made a lot of these designs."

Saying that Levi was surprised would be an understatement. He has to admit, the kid's pretty talented. Levi took his time looked around the store. A lot of it was pastel and light colored clothing but he could see a few dark colors in the mix as well.

"Come here Levi! I wanna show you something." Levi heard Eren's voice call out to him. It took him a minute but soon he found Eren back by what look like dressing rooms. he made his way over to Eren to find him working on what looked like a jacket.

"Would you try this on for me?" Eren asked as he cut off a string and turned the jacket right side out. Levi could clearly make out what seemed to be a leather jacket with a small symbol of what looked to be two wings over lapping each other in the corner. Levi nodded as he took the jacket from the brunet and tugged it over his arms. Much to Levi's surprise it fit perfectly.

Eren looked like he was going to have a heart attack he was flailing around so much.

Maybe he was having a heart attack.

"LEVI!"

No he's fine.

"What?" Levi asked.

He was about to take off the jacket to hand it back to Eren when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Keep it." Eren smiled wide as he removed his hand from Levi's arm. He looked so happy. How was Levi suppose to say no to that?

"Fine."

Eren's smile grew even bigger and he looked down at the girl, "Emma, your birthday is coming up right?"

The little girl- Emma- smiled up at Eren and nodded, "Yep! I'll be 14."

"What do you want for your birthday, hmm?" Eren asked as he ran his hand through her hair. She was silent for a minute before she looked up to Eren shyly. She motioned for Eren to lean down, which he did, and she whispered something in his ear making him smile. "Of course." He said softly as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back later, okay?" She nodded and smiled, waving as they left the store.

"You're really good with kids." Levi said after they made some distance with the store. Eren laughed softly,

"I am studying to become a Child Psychologist. I would hope I'm pretty good with kids."

"Who is she anyway?"

A sad smile grew on his face as he looked down, "My parents adopted her after her family died in a plane crash a few years back. My mom died a few months ago and after that my dad left, saying it was something with work, but i could really give less of a fuck about him."

"So you're all she has left?" Levi asked. He had meant for it to be a question but it had come out more like a statement.

Eren nodded and continued speaking, "After my dad left, A lot of people were trying to take her away to get put up for adoption so, I adopted her myself."

Levi stopped walking at that, "So you have a daughter?" He asked when Eren stopped walking too.

Eren looked at the ground and started fidgeting with his hands again. "Is that...bad?" He asked, not looking at Levi.

Levi quickly shook his head and walked up to Eren, taking his hand again.

"No, it's not bad at all. I think its great that you took responsibility for her. She seems like a sweet girl."

Eren smiled softly at that.

"Yeah," He intertwined their fingers together again "She is."

 

 

When they got back to Eren's apartment Eren invited Levi in, but he declined saying he needed to get some work done.

"Isn't today your day off though?" Eren question, playing with Levi's fingers unconsciously. Levi nodded and sighed 

"Yeah but I actually have paperwork to do." He gave Eren an apologetic smile.

"Oh, It's okay." Eren looked hesitant for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Levi's lips softly. He was blushing as he pulled back. "I'll text you later." Eren said before he smiled and retreated back into his apartment.

hopefully missing the small pink hue that colored Levi's cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiots didn't even buy anything.


	5. Chpater 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi actually asked Eren on a real date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahaha im going to be hated after this  
> apologize for such a late ass update and what is to come

  
After Eren got back into his apartment, he spent at least ten minutes with his back against the door, questioning his life choices.   
  
‘Why did I do that? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?’   
  
“Eren? Is that you?” Armin’s voice rang out from the living room. Eren sighed and walked towards his own room   
  
“Yeah. I’m going to bed.”   
  
“Eren it’s like only 6:00pm, what the hell?”   
  
“So what? I’m tired.”   
  
Armin sighed, rather aggressively Eren might add, but was silent after that. Eren took that as an ok to continue to his room.   
  
When he was there he promptly fell onto his bed and curled up into a ball. He plugged his phone into the charger and set it on his bedside table. It didn’t take longer after that for him to fall asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Eren woke up the next morning he felt, in no better way to put it, disgusting. Due to sleeping in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, sweat was making them stick to his body. His hair was matted to his forehead and his mouth felt dry.  It didn’t take long for him to get up and get in the shower.   
  
When he felt decently clean, he got out, dried himself off, and went back into his room. He pulled out a pair of boxers from his drawer, and took a second to look at them before putting them back and pulling out a pair of panties.   
  
He prided himself when he didn’t blush while putting them on.   
  
He grinned and went to his closet, pulling out an outfit that he’s actually been dying to wear for a while now.   
  
He was genuinely grateful for his lack of lag hair as he slipped the [ skirt ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=177009629) over his legs.   
  
When he was finished putting on his outfit he walked into the kitchen to find Armin making breakfast.   
  
“Morning.” Eren greeted with a smile as he grabbed an apple.   
  
“Good morning. Is that the outfit you bought last week?” Armin asked as he moved his breakfast onto a plate. Eren nodded and sat down at the table with his friend.   
  
“I’ve been wanting to wear it for a while now, I just haven't really seemed to find the right time. Today just seemed like a good day." Eren said before he bit into his apple. Armin nodded at his friend and turned back to his food.

 

The two sat in silence for a while before they heard a knock on the door.

 

"I'll get it." Eren said as he stood up, adjusting his skirt as he walked towards the door. When he opened it, he was not expecting to see Levi standing there.

 

Oh no.

 

He probably thinks I'm a freak now.

 

Levi was just staring at Eren.

 

Staring.

 

Staring.

 

More staring.

 

Was that drool?

 

Eren looked down and played with the hem of his skirt.

 

"H-hi..." Eren spoke softly.

 

Why is he still staring...?

 

Eren looked back up at Levi, but what he was not expecting was the dentists entire face to be red.

 

"Levi?" Eren asked, reaching out his hand to touch levis shoulder.

 

That seemed to get his attention.

 

"Hi Eren...uh...w-what...you're... Um...." Levi stammered as he looked over Eren's outfit.

 

I want to pin him to a wall. Levi thought as he ran a hand through his hair. He could hardly take his eyes away from Eren's very, very,  very , attractive legs. They looked so soft, and Levi wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around his neck.

 

Wait.

 

Levi looked back up to Eren and noticed his nervous looking expression.

 

"You look good." Levi said as he reached up to ran a hand through Eren's hair.

 

"Really?" Eren asked smiling softly.

 

" Really ."

 

A blush coated Eren's cheeks as he looked down again.

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked while leading Levi into his apartment.

 

"Am I not wanted?" Levi asked. He smirked at Eren's expression.

 

"N-no...I...wait...you are..wanted...I want you here...." Eren stammered as he tried to find the correct words, and blushed wildly as he finished the sentence, realizing what he had said after it was too late.

 

Levi smirked at his expression and moved his hand down to Eren’s chin. He brushed his thumb over the younger males bottom lip as his smirk grew. Levi leaned in and whispered by Eren’s ear,

 

“I want you too.”

 

When he pulled back, Eren’s face was a shade of red that Levi didn't even think possible. “Are you busy today?” Levi asked not really pulling back from the close distance they were currently at. Eren shook his head a few to many time that were necessary.

 

“I-I thought you h-had to work today…” Eren said softly as he looked down, causing their foreheads to touch.

 

“I was only subbing for Erwin, and he came back today so I’m free for a few weeks.” Levi said as he took Eren’s hands in his own. He leaned in and kissed Eren’s cheek gently, causing the boy to look up at him.

 

“Let's go out.” Levi said,tugging on Eren’s hands.

 

“L-Like on a date?” Eren stuttered

 

“Yes, like on a date.”

 

Eren smiled softly and nodded, “O-Okay, just let me tell my friend i'll be leaving.”  Levi nodded at him and let his hands go. Eren practically ran back into the kitchen, where he found Armin already done with his food.

 

“I’m going out.” He said as he ran to his room to get his shoes. Armin made a noise, telling Eren that he heard him.

 

When he got back to the hall, Levi was leaning against the wall, messing with his phone.

 

“You ready?” He asked, putting his phone back in his coat pocket. Eren was about to respond, but that's when he noticed.

 

“You have piercings?” He asked, moving in closer to get a better look.

 

“You just now noticed?” Levi asked, playing with his  [ lip ring ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=177037791) . He chuckled softly and pulled Eren’s hand again, after he took a hold of it. “Let’s go.” Eren nodded and followed Levi out of the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where do you wanna go to eat?” Levi asked as he got in the car and buckled his seat belt. Eren thought for a moment before his eyes got an excited gleam in them.

 

“There’s this place called the melting pot! It’s a fondue restaurant and it's so, so,  so, good!” Eren could hardly conceal his excitement. “I haven't been there in a while because we haven't had the money to go…”  His eyes moved towards Levi’s face, whose eyes were on the road in front of them. “We don’t have to go there though, It is pretty expensive.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

Eren gave him the directions to the restaurant, having a huge smile on his face the whole time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they got to the restaurant, Eren looked like he was about to burst with excitement. They got out of the car, and Eren all but ran to the door of the restaurant. When Levi walked into the doors, he was immediately hit with a mouth watering aroma. He found Eren talking to the host smiling and laughing like they knew each other, which for some reason made Levi’s stomach curl.

 

And no, it wasn't jealousy.

 

The host put his hand on Eren’s cheek, making him blush.

 

Okay, that was definitely jealous.  

 

“Eren.” Levi said as he walked up to the boy, putting his arm around his waist when he stopped next to him. The host’s hand was removed from Eren’s cheek, and Eren blushed a little harder.

 

“L-Levi. This is Jean. He’s one of my best friends.” Eren said, smiling down at Levi.

 

Levi noticed that Jean visibly flinched when Eren said the word “Friend”.

 

Interesting.

 

“Did you get a seat?” Levi asked. Eren nodded and looked towards Jean with a smile.

 

“Lead the way, Horse face.” 

 

“Shut it Jaeger.”

 

Jean lead them to their seats, and brought them out water and their menus. 

 

“Your waiter will be with you right away.” He said before he walked off.

 

Eren still had a smile on his face when he opened his menu.

 

“So, what’s good?” Levi asked as he opens his menu as well.

 

“Everything.”

 

“Well that narrows it down.” Levi sighed “What should we get than?”

 

“You want me to order?” Eren asked, looking over his menu to lock eyes with the older man.

 

“Well I've never been here. I don't think I've ever even had fondue before.”

 

Eren gasped. When their waiter came to their table, Eren started rattling off things from the menu so fast, Levi wasn't even sure the waiter got all of it.

 

“And for your drinks?” The waiter, Marco from his name tag, asked with a soft smile.

 

“Two strawberry lemonades please.” Eren answered as he closed his menu. Levi was about to protest, but Eren gave both of their menus to the waiter before he walked away. Levi sighed and leaned his elbows on the table, which Eren immediately swatted off. Levi turned to give Eren a confused look, but the brunet was looking into his lap with a red face.

 

“Sorry.” Eren said quietly “Force of habit.” He looked up at Levi and chuckled nervously. That’s when Levi noticed that Eren had incredibly good posture. His he didn’t arch or slouch. It looked like dancing posture.

 

“Hey Eren, Do you dance?” 

 

Eren looked a bit taken back by the question. 

 

“Y-Yeah. Hip-Hop and ballet. How did you know?” Eren asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

 

God he’s adorable.

 

“I could tell by your posture. It looked like that of a dancers.”

 

“Do you know someone who dances?”

 

“I used to know someone who did ballet. I only know how to waltz and ballroom dance.”

 

“Ooooh. Classy. Can you show me?”

 

“Yeah maybe.”

 

Eren smiled and looked down in his lap again,

 

“I’m gonna use the bathroom quick.” Levi said as he stood up. Eren nodded.

 

Levi smiled on his way to and from the bathroom, but it quickly dropped when he got back to their table.

 

Eren was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont kill me.
> 
> next chapter will be out next weekend or something...
> 
> also sorry for the really weird pov switch in the middle of the chapter???
> 
> im not really sure what happend...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get pretty close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, There are a lot of links in this chapter so feel free to ignore them. Second, Im doing this shit on mobile so if you see any mistakes please point them out. Third....I dont know. Read the shit. Bye.

Levi waited at the table for ten minutes before Eren came back. He wasn't sure if he should be pissed or relieved, but the look on the boys face when he sat down just made him feel worried.

 

"Are you okay?" Levi asked, noticing that Eren's eyes looked a bit red, like he'd been crying.

 

Eren nodded and smiled gently, "I'm fine."

 

"That's a load of horse shit."

 

Eren laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as he did so. "Is it really that noticeable?"   

 

That's when Marco came back with their food.

 

Levi sighed and looked down at the plate placed in front of him. A bowl of little pieces of bread.

 

Marco also but a little metal pot in the center of the table, with something that could only be cheese.  Eren smiled at Marco before the waiter walked away. He picked up a piece of bread with a poker and dipped it in the cheese before popping it in his mouth.

 

"I got a call from the hospital."

 

That got Levis attention.

 

"They said that mikasa and Emma had gotten into a car crash."

 

Levis eyes widened.

 

"Are they okay?" He asked , putting down his utensil. Eren nodded as he took another piece of bread. "Yeah they're fine. The only reason they're in the hospital is because they wanted to make sure they're alright but...other than that they're fine."

 

Levi could see that Eren was still shaking. "Are you sure that's all?" He asked, reaching over the table to grab Eren's hand in his. Eren smiled softly and nodded.

 

"Yeah. I'm fine."

  
  
  
  


"You were right Eren, that place is really food. We'll have to go there again sometime." Levi said as they walked out of the restaurant. Eren nodded and looked down at his feet as he walked.

 

"Everything okay?" Levi asked, for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

 

"Yes Levi, I'm sure everything's fine."

 

Levi looked at him for a few more seconds before he sighed and turned away. Levi pulled his phone out if his pocket, noting that it was only around 1:30pm.

 

"Hey Eren..." Levi starting, hesitating a bit.

 

"Yeah Levi, what's up?"

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go back to my place. We can watch a movie or...something." Levi scratched the back of his neck as he spoke, not really knowing weather Eren would actually want to come or not.

 

"Yeah sure! Sounds fun." Eren smiled at Levi, and took his hand in his, intertwining their finger as he did so.

  
  
  


"You...you live here?" Eren asked as he got out of Levis car. It took them about 10 minutes to get from The Melting Pot to Levis house, and saying Eren was surprised was an understatement. In front of him was a house that looked less like a house, And more like a [ mansion ](http://www.dunboro.com/images/2014/08/beautiful-white-queen-anne-victorian-house-built-in-terraces-ornate-wall-and-pillars-rounded-turrets-victorian-house-designs-architecture-home-design-wonderful-victorian-style-house-design-ideas-618x411.jpg) .

 

"It was my grandma's, but after she died, she gave it to me." Levi said as he walked up the stairs to his front door. Eren was still shocked when he walked into the house. When you first walk in, there a [ sitting room ](http://3.lushome.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/sunken-living-room-designs-architectural-interiors-recessed-floor-21.jpg) . It kinda shocked Eren even more because the entire place where you would actually sit was sunken into the floor. behind that he could see a few bookcases and a grand piano that looks like it was hardly ever played. 

 

Levi had taken his shoes off at the door, and was now motioning Eren to follow him, which he did after taking off his shoes as well. They went up two flights of stairs, leading to a door that he opened. after flipping on a switch outside of said door. Eren gasped when he saw the  [ room ](http://www.decoradvisor.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/electric-style-attic-bedroom.jpg) . It was small in size but it had a nice homey feel. There were two, what looked like full sized, beds against the far wall, and right across from that was a huge flatscreen T.V. There was also a bookshelf that was filled with nothing but movies, and from what Eren could see, most of them were disney. 

 

“I used to spend a lot of time up here when my grand-mère was still alive. Not much has changed." Levi had a small smile on his face as he spoke. Eren walked over to the bookshelf and crouched down, putting his hands under his legs to keep his skirt from slipping down. 

 

"Nice selection of movies you got here." Eren said as he skimmed over the movies with his finger. Most of them were in facts Disney.

 

"Shut up. They were from when I was younger. I haven't been up here in awhile." Levi said as he walked over by Eren, trying not to pay too much attention to the slit in the boys skirt, currently falling open, that he failed to notice earlier. He must have been failing pretty bad because suddenly he felt Eren shake his shoulder to get his attention.

 

"Are you okay Levi? You kinda spaced out there." Eren asked with a worried look. Levi looked at Eren's face than

looked down before clearing his throat and nodding. 

 

"Y-yeah. M'fine."  You're just really fucking attractive.

 

Eren smiled at him and looked back to the movie selection. he picked one out without letting Levi see, saying something about it being a surprise. Levi pointed him in the direction of the DVD player and he himself went down to the kitchen to get some snacks. When Levi came back in Eren was laying on his stomach, the bottom of his skirt having risen to his thigh. The sight nearly made Levi drop everything he was holding. He sighed in an attempt to calm himself before walking over to Eren and setting down the food and drinks. 

 

"Mikasa text me and said that her and Emma were out if the hospital and everything was fine." Eren said when Levi sat down.

 

"That's good. I'm glad they didn't get hurt." 

 

Eren nodded and pressed play on the remote. Levi immediately recognized the movie. 

 

"The Princess Bride? Really?" 

 

Eren let out a warm laugh, that most certainly did not make Levis heart do a weird fluttery thing, and leaned his head on Levi's thigh.

 

"It's a good movie!"

 

Levi sighed and put a hand on Eren's head, running his finger through the soft hair.

 

"I suppose."

  
  
  
  
  


Halfway through the second movie of the night had Eren on top of Levi. The two males were kissing gently, Levis hands resting comfortably on Eren's hips, while Eren's arms wrapped around the older's neck. Levi was exactly sure how this situation had come about, but he sure as hell was not complaining. Especially considering the quiet little moans Eren let out on occasion. 

 

Levi's hand moves down and squeezed Eren's thigh, making the younger male shiver and moan quietly. Levi's mouth found its way to Eren's neck, kissing and biting gently while his hand made work of pushing the boys skirt up, past his thighs.

 

When Levi's hand met lace, he pulled away from the boy's neck to look at his face, which was currently a bright red.

 

"You're wearing panties?" Levi asked as he pulled on the thin fabric. Eren's face flushed a bit more before he hid it in Levi's neck.

 

"Why would I wear boxers with a skirt..." Eren mumbled, moving his hands so that they were clutching onto the front of Levi's shirt. "That'd look stupid..."

 

Levi chuckled quietly, and slipped his hands under the fabric. He heard Eren moan as he massaged the boy's ass. He didn't miss the way Eren hips were slowly moving against his own, or the way that his moans got a little louder, the closer Levi got to the boys hole.

 

"Wanna go to my bedroom?" Levi asked, pulling his hands out of the boys underwear and putting them back onto his hips. Eren seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding.

 

Levi shut the TV off before heading out if the room, Eren following closely behind. They only went down one flight of stairs before Levi lead them down a hall and opened the last door on the left. 

 

Levi's  [ room ](http://www.californiahomedesign.com/sites/default/files/blog/big_sur_real_estate_master_bedroom_0.jpg) was just as pristine as the rest of his horse, though Eren didn't get to admire it long before he was pushed down to the bed. 

 

Levi continued to kiss and nip at the boy's neck as he pulled down on his skirt, taking it off and dropping it over the side of the bed. He felt Levi grip his hips harshly and grind into them.

 

Eren was starting to get nervous. It was moving really fast. He knew Levi wouldn't hurt him but...

 

"L-levi..." His voice was soft, hardly above a whisper. He got tears in his eyes when Levi pulled away.

 

"I-i don't think I c-can..."

 

Idiot. He'll beat you.

 

Eren turned his head, not ready to feel the wrath he was sure would come.

 

You can't turn him away. You know that.

 

But it never came.

 

Instead he felt the fabric of his skirt being pushed back into his hands. He looked up to find Levi giving him a worried expression. 

 

"You could've told me if you didn't want to do anything, Eren. I don't want to force you into something you don't want." Levi's voice was sincere, and for some reason, that made the tears spill from Eren eyes.

 

Levi leaned in and kissed both Eren's cheeks after wiping the tears away.

 

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Levi asked after Eren has put his skirt back on and was leaning against his shoulder. 

 

"I...could I stay the night...?" Eren asked in a quiet voice. Not wanting to be denied.

 

"I don't see why not. I think that would be fine." Levi replied, kissing the top of Eren's head.

 

They were silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company before Eren spoke up,

 

"I-im sorry..." It was a whisper that Levi could hardly make out.

 

"What for?" He asked, scooting both their bodies up so they were leaning against the pillow.

 

"F-for...being stupid i-i guess..."

 

Levi sighed and pulled Eren closer to him, so that the bit was laying on his chest. 

 

"You're fine Eren. You didn't do anything wrong."

 

"But-"

 

"No." Levi scolded, leaning up so that they were face to face. "You didn't do anything wrong."

 

Eren still had tears in his eyes but he nodded. 

 

"Okay."

 

Levi pulled him in and they shared soft kisses until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say slow build? I meant they almost have sex in chapter 6...haha....oops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of domestic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have no excuses. Thus chapter isn't even that long/good as i would want it to be but I've had hella writers block, so enjoy the trash.

Eren woke up surprisingly comfortable. He hasn't slept this well since he was a wee fetus. He sat up and stretched, making a noise fit for a pornstar as he did.

 

"That was an interesting sound." Levi spoke with a rough morning voice, making Eren jump. After the thoughts processed in his mind, his face turned a bright red

 

"S-sorry...I didn't know you were awake." Eren mumbled as he played with the edge of his shirt. "H-hey Levi...do you think I could borrow some clothes?" Eren asked looking over to where Levi was still laying on his stomach. he must have changed clothes in the middle of the night because he was no longer in the outfit from yesterday, unlike Eren.

 

"Yeah that's fine." Levi said sitting up on his elbows, "You're welcome to take a shower too. I'll leave some clothes in the bathroom for you."

 

Eren nodded and (reluctantly) got out of the much too comfortable bed. He went into the bathroom that was ,conveniently, connected to Levis bedroom. Eren stripped off the remainder of his clothes and and stepped into the shower after turning the water on. He used Levis soap to wash himself, along with his shampoo and conditioner, attempting to use as little as possible. Eren almost didn't hear Levi knock on the bathroom door.

 

"I have a towel and some clothes for you." Levi announced as he set the clothes on the sink.

 

"Thanks." Was Eren's soft reply. Levi stepped out of the bathroom and went to his dresser pulling out another set of[ clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=177063007) and slipping them on after taking his pajama pants off. He sat on his bed and waited for Eren to finish with his shower while messing around with his phone.

 

When Eren did come out if the bathroom, Levi smirked at the[ clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=178574857) the boy was wearing, despite it being his own.

 

"I feel like you did this on purpose." Eren said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly.

 

"Whatever do you mean?" Levi asked laying on his stomach with his chin in the palm of his hand. Eren sighed and walked over the bed, where he flopped down face first. Levi chuckled softly at him before lifting his free hand running it through the younger's hair.

 

“You're so mean.” Eren whined, hitting Levi without any force at all.

  
  
  
  
  


“What do you want for breakfast?” Levi asked after he had lead them to the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a container of orange juice.

 

“I don’t usually eat breakfast, so I’m not sure.” Eren said, sitting down at the table.

 

“You’re suppose to eat breakfast everyday.” Levi replied, pulling some other things out of the fridge after he had set down the juice. "I'll make omelets." Levi decided as he pulled a pan out from a cabinet.

 

While Levi got to work on making their food, Eren took a minute to appreciate Levi's form. You could see his muscles through the fabric of the thin shirt and just the thought of the skin on skin contact made Eren shiver. But then he thought of last night. He had completely denied Levi sex and he wasn't even mad. At least Eren didn't think he was. Eren smiled softly to himself as he thought of the way Levi was just so...accepting.

 

"Your drooling." Levi's voice came from out of nowhere and startled the brunet. When Eren looked at Levi he saw a small smirk on his lips. Eren looked down at his hands, a blush on his face.

  
  


A few minutes later their breakfast was done. Levi brought the food and drinks over to the table and they proceeded to eat.

 

"This is delicious!" Eren exclaimed after taking his first bite. Levi chuckled softly and looked up at the brunet.

 

"They're just omelets." He said, putting another bite in his own mouth.

 

"But they're so good!" Eren was almost done with his, Levi hardly got a few bites in.

  
"Slow down, you're gonna choke." Levi said as he put down his fork, in favor of picking up his glass of juice. Eren did end up slowing down a bit towards the very end of his meal, "i'm savoring it," he said as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Despite his need for cleanliness, Levi actually thought the way little crumbs gathered at the corner of Eren's mouth was kind of cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just stops so abruptly. I'm sorry. I hate it but...I'll have the next chapter by thanksgiving for sure


	8. wowie

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy so! hiya, here's the thing. I haven't updated in two actual whole years, so I'm going to rewrite the two stories i was working on. I'll probably post the first New chapter by the end of the week, and the old ones will be deleted in like, two. I'm really sorry if you happened to be following these stories, but i have new ideas and i feel like my writing has improved so....i hope you'll like the new stuff!

Domino out~


End file.
